War Master
Origin The Master grew up in the House of Oakdown on Gallifrey. He was taken from his family at the feeble age of 8 for the selection process and shortly after turned mad due to a rhythm of four beats being permanently scarred in to his mind from staring in to the untempered schism. The Master became friends with the First Doctor on the first day of the academy, and they were both tutored by Borusa. They also made a friend called the War Chief as well, during their first day. Both him and the Doctor had shared a strong bond due to the similarities of their childhood, but there were a few exceptions, eg how the Second Doctor claimed that his childhood friend had enjoyed being scared of the dark a little bit too much. There have been other incarnations of the Doctor which have recalled childhood memories with the Master too, such as the Third Doctor explaining how they were practically inseparable due to their interests, and how they’d like to break the non-interference policy laid down by the Time Lords. The Twelfth Doctor recalled that he and the Master had a pact to explore every star in the universe. Later on, on the day the Doctor had left Gallifrey, the Master became desperate to know where his childhood friend had went, but to no avail. Ultimately, he also followed in the Doctor’s footsteps on the same day and stole a Type 45 TARDIS whilst the Quadriggers were still working on it. Another Time Lord stated that the Master really left Gallifrey as there wasn’t enough occurring on the planet, and it was too peaceful for him. Although the Master was able to write out most of his work within the Time War, he fought in the battle of Keetol and helped the Time Lords create one of their first victories against the ruthless Dalek Empire. At some point, in his sixteenth incarnation, he regenerated in to a small child and created an alliance with the War Doctor, agreeing to end their old ways of fighting. The alliance was only temporary however, during the period when the Daleks had allied themselves with the Cyclors (extra dimensional beings). The 16th Master ended up ultimately regenerating after being struck by a temporal bomb; and turned in to The War Master. The Master was separated from his TARDIS, and was forced in to working with the Daleks. He was sent to Gardezza where he posed as the Doctor; hoping the immense reputation held within that title would help him gain trust amongst the Gardezzans. After some searching, he discovered his TARDIS on the planet and betrayed both the Gardezzans and the Daleks, escaping away in his TARDIS. Abilities * Regeneration. * Manipulation. * Hypnotism. * Telepathy. * Deception and façade of kindness. Weaknesses * The Doctor. * Lust for power. * Ego and overconfidence. * Underestimation of others. Paraphernalia * TARDIS. * TCE - Tissue Compression Eliminator. * Laser screwdriver. Category:Time Lords Category:Incarnations of the Master Category:Canon